The Road Less Travelled
by H2289
Summary: She had never seen herself as a people pleaser but now she has to put all her worries and fears aside to take the road less travelled.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling into the parking lot of the Yabbie Creek Police Station she couldn't believe that she was back. Her 6 month secondment to Melbourne had come to end and she made the terrifying decision to come back to the bay. She had thought about staying in Melbourne, trying to hide from the truth but the little voice in her head told her she couldn't do that. When she had been offered the secondment she thought she would enjoy the change of pace. She had started her career in Sydney and thought that getting back to being a city cop was just what she needed. Something in her life had to change and this seem perfected. Instead she couldn't seem to get settled into her new life. It was meant to start as a secondment but she knew it could turn into something a bit more permanent if she wanted. Something was missing from her life in Melbourne and she knew that she had to get it back.

Getting out of the car she walked towards the station gently pulling down her top. Being back here was bringing up so many feelings but she knew that she had made the right choice by coming back to the bay. There were so many memories at this station or centred around her being a cop. It had been part of her life for so long.

"Charlie!" she heard as soon as she walked in the door. Luckily she would know that voice anywhere as its owner throw herself into Charlie's arms.

"Hi Georgie. I missed you!" she smiled holding her friend tight.

"You're the one that has been gone for 6 months! I thought you had forgotten where the station was." Constable Watson pulled back from her friend unable to hide her grin. Their friendship hadn't always been easy but Charlie was someone she counted as a close friend. She was a little upset that Charlie hadn't made contact while she was away but she also understand the circumstances that she had left the bay.

"Watson" came a male voice from the side office.

"Come on Ill introduce you to Sergeant McGregor. He comes off as a bit abrupt until you get to know him" Georgina walked into the office followed by Charlie. "Sergeant this is…"

"Sergeant Buckton, I have been expecting you" he cut in, getting up to shake her hand. Georgina raised her eyebrows, she had no idea that Charlie was coming back but obviously McGregor did. Once he had finished shaking Charlie's hand he sat back in his chair. "Anything else Watson?"

"No sir" she murmured before making her way back into the main area of the station shutting the door behind her.

Sitting down Charlie noticed that not much had changed in the office since her departure 6 months ago. It felt odd sitting on this side of the desk but right now this was her place.

"I have to say I was a bit surprised to be told you were coming back. The Inspector had just extended my contract here and in the next breath he said you were coming back" said McGregor not noticing how distracted she was. "I don't normally listen to rumours but it seems that nobody knew you were coming back either."

"Nobody knew" answered Charlie speaking for the first time since she entered the room. "My plans were only confirmed two days ago." It was the truth; she had been battling with herself for a month trying to make the right decision. There was nobody she could talk to about it, nobody that would understand. Even Ruby didn't know that she was thinking about coming back. As far as she knew her Mother was happy in Melbourne and was planning on staying. Finally she had made a decision and two days ago she had picked up her phone calling the Inspector to confirm with him. His understanding from the start had surprised Charlie. He had never judged her or pushed for more information that she was willing to give. She had packed up her small furnished apartment before loading up her car and driving back to the bay.

"Right that explains why isn't all over town yet" he said nodding. Even though this was essentially his station both him and Sergeant Buckton were the same rake so he choose his next words carefully. "I'm aware of the issues that arise before you left."

Charlie almost burst out laughing at his choice of words. She wasn't sure issue was the word that she would use to describe her relationship with Darryl Braxton. It was amazing, passionate, heartbreaking, confusing, painful and so many other things but she had never seen it as an issue. "I think most people are aware of the reasons that I left the bay however I'm sure you are fully aware that it has been determined that it never affected my role."

"Is it still an issue?" he pushed.

"My personal life isn't an issue and I'm sure the Inspector would be more then happy to confirm this for you" challenged Charlie back. She wasn't about to let him get one over her plus she was going to have to learn to deal with people talking about her personal life.

"Are you on a trial? He said that you will only be here for a few months."

"I'm back permanently. Once your contract is up I will be Sergeant in charge again" she replied before taking a deep breath. It was time to tell the first of many people why she was back. "However it will be when I come back from maternity leave as I'm 7 months pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Right just to confirm that Charlie left town just before the newspaper found out about her and Brax. There was still a lot of rumours and their families knew about them. **

* * *

Somehow Charlie had managed to get out of the station without any of the officers noticing her. In a few days she would go in and explain everything to them all but today just wasn't the day for it. She was now sitting in a carpark for the second time today but this time she was outside the diner. Rubbing her hand over her small baby bump a smile spread across her face.

She had been able to hide the fact that she was pregnant for 4 months while in Melbourne. The truth had come out when her morning sickness had decided to make its one and only appearance when she had been in her bosses' office. Luckily she had found the rubbish bin in time but he didn't believe her when she tried to pass it off as a tummy bug. Until she had come clean to her boss it almost didn't seem real, a lot like the first time she was pregnant. The biggest difference was this time she was happy about being pregnant and she knew for the moment she found out she was pregnant that she was going keep her baby.

It was an unplanned surprise but somehow it just felt right. As happy as she was to be pregnant she didn't feel the need to tell people. Her boss had said she could work on the streets as long as she felt she was able to and of course it was safe. Charlie had made her mind up when she was 5 months along that it was time for her to give up the streets. This came as a surprise to many at the station who didn't even realise that she was pregnant. There were a few people that questioned who the father was which Charlie chose not to answer.

This morning she had decided to wear a loose fitting top that mostly hid her bump, it would make things easier until she was able to tell those close to her. In her head she had made a mental list of all the people that she needed to tell and the first person on that list was Ruby. She had called her before leaving the station but her phone had gone to voicemail. Leaving her daughter a message she realised how hungry she was and that's how she found herself at the diner.

"Be with you in a minute" came Colleen's voice from behind the coffee machine as soon as Charlie walked through the door.

"Thanks Colleen" smiled Charlie, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh Sergent Buckton!" shrieked Colleen. "What are you doing here?

Before she had time to answer shocked another voice came from the door. "Charlie?"

"Rubes!" turning round she closed the space between them before pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back!" Ruby could feel the tears in her eyes.

"I thought I would surprise you" Charlie held her tight. "My plans kind of changed a few days ago and I decided it was time to come home."

Still holding her tight Charlie finally noticed Casey standing behind Ruby. "Hi Casey how are you?"

"I'm good Charlie. It's nice to see you" he didn't even bother trying to hide him his grin. He hated seeing what Ruby went through when she left.

"Are you two here for lunch?" questioned Charlie. Her head starting to work over time trying to work out if it was a good idea to tell Casey at the same time she told Ruby or if she could ask him to leave.

"Buckton!" boomed Heath as he walked in the door. "What are you doing back here?"

Heart beating a thousand miles an hour Charlie tried to come up with an answer. Heath didn't faze her but the fact that Brax and some woman had followed him into the diner did. Casey noticed the look on her face and spoke up. "Actually we are here for a family lunch. Not often that we can all get together."

"Oh" Charlie was surprised when she heard her voice. It seemed that her mouth had opened before her brain had time to think about what she was going to say.

"Do you want to join us?" he continued on.

"Um actually I was kind of hoping could have some time with Ruby?" said Charlie finally finding her words.

"Sounds good. We have so much to catch up on. See everyone later" responded Ruby quickly, a grin still plastered on her face. Grabbing Charlie's hand she lead her outside. Making her way to furthest table Ruby pulled her in for another hug, knowing that it was the first time she had seen Brax in 6 months. "Are you Charlie?"

Nodding Charlie felt her eyes starting to water. She had left the Bay to save her career but it was one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do. Leaving didn't mean she didn't have feelings for Brax...it didn't mean that she didn't love him. Pulling back from Ruby she sat down at the table, pulling herself together. "Who is she?"

Sighing Ruby sat down as she answered. "Natalie. She is the school counsellor and has been helping Casey through things."

"Are they together?" The words stung as she said them. After everything she really had no right to ask but she had to know.

"Yes." To anyone else it may have sounded like she was asking if Natalie and Casey were together but Ruby knew who she meant.

"Oh." For the second time that was all Charlie could manage. Ruby shared everything in her life with Charlie while she was in Melbourne, everything except Brax. Charlie know he would still be part of her life, he was Casey's brother after all, but she had done her best not to think about that.

"Charlie..." started Ruby.

"It's ok Rubes" said Charlie reaching out to touch her hand. It broke her heart but he hadn't done anything wrong. "You don't have to try and explain his relationship. I left him. I put my job before him. I couldn't expect him to wait for me."

"He could have done more, he could have gone to Melbourne to look for you."

"Rubes he isn't the one to blame for what happened. It wasn't right and it had to end sometime" pausing she held her tears back. "I left a letter for him explaining my reasons."

That explained a lot to Ruby- after she left Brax hadn't talked to Ruby about it at all. For two weeks he had been in the worse mood before going away for a week and coming back just like himself again. At first Ruby thought he might have gone to see Charlie but she soon realised that he had taken the time to get himself back together.

Watching her daughter process everything Charlie decided it was time to tell her. "I have something to tell you but I'm not sure here is the right place. Do you want to go for walk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge chapter that has been doing my head in! Here you go...**

* * *

"For someone that wanted to talk you are being very quiet" Ruby finally said as they walked along the beach. They had been walking for over 5 minutes and Charlie was still yet to say a word. Every time she formed something to say in her head she stopped herself before it reached her lips. She couldn't think of the right way to tell her so instead they walked in silent with Ruby waiting for her to say something and trying to work out what it could be.

Looking on to the ocean Charlie took a deep breath. It was now or never, she just had to say it. "I'm pregnant" she whispered not daring to look at her daughter.

"You're what?" gasped Ruby, stopping dead in the sand. "Did I hear you right? You're pregnant?" Tears forming in her eyes, Charlie just nodded. This wasn't how she had planned on telling Ruby. She wanted to be calm, control and most of all she wanted to hold it together. Right now she was anything but, right now she a mess.

"Oh Charlie" Ruby pulled her into hug as her sobs started to take over.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you" sniffed Charlie, totally aware that she had just fallen apart in front of her daughter. "I'm meant to be the Mum in this situation."

"Some times Mums need looking after especially now" Ruby kissed the side of Charlie's head just as her tummy started to rumble. "But I think that might be junior telling us they are hungry."

Taking a step back Charlie wiped her eyes. This had been a whole lot harder then she thought it would be but it was time to pull herself together. "Yes that would be the bump. Junior is a little pushy not sure where they get that from" she managed a little laugh.

"Come on we will got to Angelo's. And don't worry they will still be at the diner" she added when she noticed the panic on her face. Taking Charlie's arm they started to walk towards the Angelo's. "So is junior a he or she?"

"Junior is a junior" she replied with a half smile. It was very odd yet somehow comforting talking to Ruby about the baby. With one arm through her daughters she placed the other hand on her bump. This was her family, it may not be perfect but it was her little family. This was her little place in the world and it had been missing in Melbourne.

"You aren't going to find out?" exclaimed Ruby not picking up that Charlie was lost in her own little moment. "How am I meant to know what colour to buy?"  
Charlie laughed. It was so like Ruby to be thinking about shopping at a time like this. "Well there is green, yellow, white just to name a few!"

"Boring! Though I do like that limey green with pink so it could be cute. Have you brought anything for baby yet?"  
"Nup" she shook her head. "I wasn't sure if I was staying or going and I already had enough stuff to fit in my little car."

"Um how far along are you?" questioned Ruby gently. She had been dying to ask since Charlie said that she was pregnant.

Stopping Charlie turned to face Ruby. Reaching down she took both her hands so they were now facing each other. "7 months and yes."

Ruby's heart almost jump out her chest. That one answer told her everything that she needed to know and there was no need for her to say what the yes meant. "Wow."

"Yes wow" nodded Charlie. "I have had almost 6 months to get use to the idea and it still seems crazy."

"Yea it's a bit crazy." Dropping her hands Ruby started to walked towards Angelo's. It was all hitting her what this meant and if she looked Charlie for any longer she was going to fall apart. That wasn't what either of them needed right now.

"Rubes wait up" Charlie struggled to catch up with her daughter. In the last month her pregnancy had really started to take a toll her body and it was making it hard to do basic things. She hadn't realised just how close they were to the restaurant but she was glad as they walked up the stairs. Walking into the Angelo's let out a sigh of relief to see there was nobody she knew including the Braxtons.

"Is this ok?" questioned Ruby who had finally stopped. It took Charlie a moment to realise that she was asking if a booth would be ok.

Nodding she waited for Ruby to slide in before moving in next to her. "I was thinking I might get my own place."

"Why?" Ruby's face was almost blank, free from any emotion at all. It was already so much to take in and this just added another level to it.

"It isn't fair to Leah or VJ to bring a baby into house. And this is something I want to do on my own" she paused, trying to get a read of what Ruby was thinking. "Of course you can come if you want... but I understand if you want to stay at Leahs."

They were irrupting by a waitress coming to take their orders. A quick look at the menu told Charlie that her favourite item was still available. Ordering she smiled as the waitress walked away.

"I will have to think about it" said Ruby answering her previous question. "Where are you staying tonight?"

To be honest she didn't really have a plan. She had thought about staying at the motel until she found somewhere but that would just remind her of all the times with Brax. She could stay at the caravan park but then she would have to deal with Colleen on a daily basis. "Don't know."  
"You can stay with me. Leah is away another couple of days so it will just be us" reaching out she placed her hand on Charlie's. "There is a lot to deal with but we can do this."

Swallowing back her tears, she gripped onto Ruby's hand tightly. She wasn't sure that she trusted herself right now to form any words so instead she just nodded.

Hearing someone approaching the table she looked up to see Casey. "Hey" he said stopping in front of them. "Um the others have gone back to the house but my shift starts soon. Actually Brax wanted me to check that you were still going to do your shift tonight Rubes."

"You work here now Ruby?" This was news to Charlie.

"Yup" she answered letting go of her hand. "With Colleen, Leah, Irene, Indi and now Sasha there just wasn't enough work at the diner and I needed the money. I still do a few shifts there but mostly I work here."  
"Right. You know you could have asked me for money….."  
"You were already looking after me and I'm growing up I need to start earning my own money. Casey tell Brax I will do my shift" she smiled at her boyfriend as he walked towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry Charlie, I just thought it was easy not to tell you and have to talk about Brax."

"It's fine." It hurt that Ruby hadn't told her about the job but she could answer why she didn't. "How is everyone else in the bay?" she asked praying that Ruby would get her hint that she didn't want to talk about the baby when Casey could overhear.

* * *

Later on that night Charlie sat on the couch at Leah's house. Using the keys Ruby had given her she had let herself in the house. She had had a long bath before wrapping herself in a bathrobe and making her way to the lounge. Being in this house felt like she was taking a step backwards. Yes she wanted to be back in the bay but Leah's place was no longer home and she needed her own space.

Picking up her phone Charlie typed in a number that she hadn't used in over 6 months. Pushing the message button she entered _we need to talk_ and hit send. There was no need to put her name, she knew her number would no longer be saved but he would know who it was.

His message came back also immediately- _I don't think that's a good idea_. It was short and to the point just like her message but cut so deep. He had every right to be like this after all she was the one that left but they really did need to talk. Pushing the reply button she wrote _please we really need talk_.

Again his reply came almost straight away _we needed to talk 6 months now I'm happy and you can't just come back expecting to talk_. Reading between the lines she knew he was trying to say that he was happy with his new girlfriend and she had no right to come back trying to get between them.

_I know but we really need to talk in person please_. This wasn't something that she could tell him over text. It was something that she knew she had to do in person but she needed to talk him into seeing her first. After Ruby he was the next person on her list that she had to tell. She didn't want him to find out from someone around town but after today she wasn't planning on hiding the pregnancy.

Seeing he hadn't replied yet she dialled his number and pushed the talk button. Listening to it ring she had a feeling that he wasn't going to answer but she had to try. Finally the call went voicemail and only after listening to the full voicemail she hung up without leaving a message. Holding the phone in her hand straight away the text tone sounded. _I'm with Natalie. It's not a good idea_. Fighting back the tears Charlie turned her phone off putting it down on the table before going into her old room and going to bed.


End file.
